


【光电潇应】偿情

by Akooooo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akooooo/pseuds/Akooooo
Kudos: 16





	【光电潇应】偿情

*64 OOC OOC 有空再改  
*搞傻子

夏府近日给夏家少爷新寻了位教书先生，相传是个清秀俊朗的青年人。  
而如若论起外貌来，这夏家的小少爷，那也是城里城外出了名的好看。  
小时候就似个糯米团子般软乎乎一团，见了人也不怯生，总是奶声奶气地冲人问好，饶是衙里整日铁青着脸拍板断案的官老爷见了他也要难得地眯眼笑。  
莫说是老爷夫人了，夏府上上下下都将这活泼机灵的小少爷当个宝，凡事有求必应，就算着实应不了也得想着个法子把人先哄着了。

只可惜小少爷五岁那年突然害了场病，打庙会回来的第二天突然发作的。小脸惨白，躺在床上睁不开眼，原本肉嘟嘟的脸一夜之间又瘪了下去。双目紧闭，似是睡了又似被精怪勾了魂，口中胡乱呓语，晓不得在说些什么。  
城里的大夫都被请了个遍，可最好的大夫来看时也只是叹口气连连摇头，说不出这是得了什么怪病。  
夫人在床旁抓着小孩冷冰冰的手，听了这话流着眼泪哭得上气不接下气，眼看她险些就要晕过去。  
那道士就是这时候突然闯进来的，没人看见他是几时出现又是如何进来的。可旁人瞧他一身气度却不似寻常人，道袍整齐拂尘雪白倒不像是那些个街头摆摊算卦的江湖骗子。任他走到少爷床边也没人敢上去拦他。  
他只往床榻上瞧了一眼便下了结论，说这小少爷是三魂七魄昨夜被勾了一魂去，虽不至于害了性命但这其他嘛……可就不好说了。  
这番话说完，那道士手一伸，又将那不知从哪掏出来的黑色药丸往小少爷嘴里一塞，便又头也不回地离去。

这事儿说来奇怪，第二天那夏府的小少爷便又活蹦乱跳起来。老爷派人寻遍了周边道馆，却全然没寻到那道士。  
这本应作为坊间奇谈的圆满故事却随着小少爷年岁渐长而显现端倪——尽管身形与同龄人无异，甚至个子还长得比那些个人更高些，可这小少爷的智力却不似常人，说起话来只似个五岁稚童般懵懂无知——原来那道士当初未说完的话是这般意思。  
城里人家提起此事总不忍叹气——只可惜小少爷生得那一副漂亮皮囊，却偏偏是个痴儿。  
可再如何天底下都不会有不心疼孩儿的父母，而小少爷这般便更惹得老爷夫人心疼，吃穿用度自是不必多言，就连为少爷寻的这教书先生，今年这便已经是第四个了。

头一个是位有些年纪的老先生，说话正正经经似个老古董，让少爷直嚷听不懂听不懂；第二位倒是个青年人，可整日里却不教些正经的，反倒带着少爷下河摸鱼，某天被老爷瞧见了，便又换了下一位先生；而第三位先生还未正式行课便被辞退了，不因其他，只因为小少爷见了他的头一眼便被吓得哇哇大哭。  
“那范先生的相貌……委实粗犷了些。”  
常年侍候少爷的小厮这般说道。

这最新请来的先生至夏府教书已然月余，打他来了夏府之后格外受小少爷喜欢，成天将先生的名字挂嘴上，在老爷夫人面前也不避讳，“小翟”、“小翟”地叫唤。  
老爷起初还训了两句，说他这是对先生不敬。小少爷被吓着了，又是委屈又是撒娇似的往先生身后一躲，低着脑袋看地板。翟先生反而笑眯眯的，说光光这是小孩子心性，自己非但不介意，还喜欢的很。这话说完，藏在他身后的小脑袋又露了出来，抓着先生背在身后的手摇摇晃晃，又嚷嚷，“小光也喜欢小翟！”

前些时候立了夏，日渐转暖，风吹来时一阵阵的，总将人熏得困乏。翟闻今日进屋时便看见夏光倚在榻上上闭眼小憩，旁边站着的丫鬟有一下没一下地替他扇着风，也是一副困乏神色。见有人来了，原本站着站着也要入了梦乡的小丫鬟一个激灵又挺直了背，看清来人是他，正要去叫醒少爷，却见翟闻将手指抵在唇上，让她噤声。  
丫鬟退了出去，这下执扇扇风的人倒换成了他。  
还沉浸在梦乡里的小少爷脸还肉嘟嘟，翟闻在旁边看了好久也不见他醒，平常总是笑眯眯的先生突然就想使坏，用手指戳了戳夏光的脸，触上去软软的。被人戳着脸的小少爷哼了哼，扭过脸去倒也没有要醒的意思，便惹得旁人更大胆了些，这下倒是将手里的扇子仍一旁，两只手都摸了上去，去掐他脸颊上软乎乎的肉。  
这一下倒是把小孩给掐醒了，十二岁后再没遭过被人当婴孩捏脸这遭罪的夏光忍不住皱着张脸作势就要哭，眼睛里刚蓄上了水、嘴巴张开就要嚎出声了，却又瞧清了作弄他的是他平日里最喜欢黏着的教书先生，一下子又将那眼泪、哭号给憋了回去。  
“小、小翟。”可那叫人的语气还是止不住的委屈。  
“你在做什么呀？”夏光揉了揉发红发烫的脸。  
“我在给光光扇风呀。”那把刚刚还被人丢在地上的扇子不知几时又被他捡了起来，握在手里又扇了扇。  
“哦。”夏光点点头，不疑有他。突然又似想到了什么，坐起身来拉住了翟闻的手臂晃了晃，眼巴巴地看着他，“小翟小翟！”  
“再给小光讲讲白狐狸的故事吧！”

那故事是他前天告诉夏光的，古往今来精怪与人们纠缠的故事里总是阴差阳错。而翟闻故事里的那只白狐狸也是如此。  
修炼了百余年的小狐狸头一次出山游人间，却被山野猎户当作寻常野味与一窝灵智未开的笨狐狸抓了去。正值庙会，城中热闹非凡，它被困在笼子里被来来往往过客当成了货物，有人馋它毛色雪白，亦有人馋那狐狸肉的个中滋味。  
小狐狸正在笼里急得来回转，却突然有片阴影罩在了它面前，抬眼看去正是个怀里抱着个小皮球的稚童，蹲下身子歪头打量它。狐狸凶狠地冲他呲牙，那小童非但不怕，还被它这模样逗乐了，咧着嘴咯咯笑。  
“叔叔呀，”小童抱着皮球转过身，掏出了个金锭子，又指了指那狐狸，冲坐在旁边的猎户喊道，“把它放了好不好？”

“然后呢、然后呢？”夏光听得入神，捧着脸，眼睛眨也不眨地听他讲故事。  
然后呢？翟闻想，这些阴差阳错的故事里又好像总免不了几分风花雪月。  
“然后那白狐狸长大了，修炼成了人形，找到了当初救它的孩子报恩。”  
“那……”夏光皱着眉，一副努力思考的样子，“什么叫报恩呀？”  
什么算报恩呀？  
翟闻也皱着眉头和他一块想。突然地，他又像是想明白了什么，整张脸凑近了夏光的，近得连他的每根睫毛都看得分明。  
这样也算吧？  
他轻轻碰了碰夏光软软湿湿的唇。

可原来小少爷下面那张嘴还要软、还要湿些。  
——被他莫名亲了一口的夏光微微睁大了眼睛，虽然他完全无法理解那种行为包含的意义，可仍旧是本能地伸出了手抱住了他最喜欢的小翟。  
而这本能造成的后果让他此刻只能趴在翟闻身上，抱着他的肩，身子被对方顶得上下晃动，下身湿乎乎一片，比他眼里流出来的水还要多。  
夏光有些后悔了，上面那张嘴里不住叫唤着让人停下、别动了，小光难受、小光不舒服，可偏偏下面那张嘴里却咬得比谁都紧，谷道里每一分、每一寸柔软肠肉都缠着在里头搅弄的肉棒不愿放松。  
翟闻凑过去和他咬耳朵，放松些、放松些。  
可这又哪里是他能控制的呢？夏光想。用手摸过去，那下面太湿、太滑了些，如果还不夹紧些，那就、那就不是又要一屁股坐到肉棒底下去？  
夏光的眼泪还在啪嗒啪嗒掉，可突然背后又有个毛茸茸的东西在抚摸着，他转头往身后一看。  
嚯，是条雪白的毛茸茸的尾巴。

——FIN——


End file.
